Well, I'm Thinking Of
by jemina1
Summary: Fury sat watching Havoc pace back and forth, wondering what was going through his mind. Havoc x Fury


Author's Notes: I hope ya'll enjoy my fic and any comments that could help my writing would be appreciated!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of this….sigh

Warnings: Fury x Havoc don't like don't read.

Well, I'm Thinking Of…

Fury sighed as he looked out the window. He had been trying to work, really he had, but today he just couldn't focus. He sighed again, and wondered if people would ask questions if he randomly started smacking his head on his desk. In the end he decided against, it mainly because of, well, Hawkeye. She was really pissed because of Colonel Mustang's new game of burning all his paperwork everytime she left the room.

Sighing yet again, Fury glanced up at the clock. It wasn't even lunchtime. He looked down at his desk, randomly playing with the pencil he had been using. He was trying; he was seriously trying not to look across the room. He was trying not to look over at _Him_.

Across the room, Havoc was pacing back and forth, back and forth. He had been doing that all morning. In fact he had been doing that for most of the week. Havoc was also smoking, a lot. All the warnings he had gotten from Hawkeye were being ignored. Fury was worried that if someone didn't do anything soon, Hawkeye might actually shoot him.

Fury wanted to go over and ask Havoc what was wrong, he really did, but he had recently decided the further away he stayed from Havoc the better. If he never went near Havoc then he would never start to blush, or babble, or drool, or drop something on his foot, or accidentally blurt out something sounding like "I love you!" A loud smack rang through the office, as his forehead fell forward to meet his desk.

Fury lifted his head back up. He began to rub the sore spot whenever he noticed Havoc looking over at him. He wished to any deity that would take him in that moment that he wouldn't blush, that he wouldn't look even more foolish than he was. He knew his wish wasn't granted as he felt his cheeks heat up. In that moment he had no clue what to do. Luckily he was saved by a gunshot… directed at Havoc.

"Lieutenant Havoc, what have I told you about smoking while on the job?" Hawkeye snapped, looking down the line of her gun.

Havoc grinned sheepishly before replying, "I don't know. Something along the lines of 'don't do it'?" He then put out his cigarette and leaned against the wall, trying to look innocent. Hawkeye gave him just one more dirty look before putting away her gun and leaving the office. All the men looked at each other; things must be getting bad if she would shoot at Havoc just for smoking. As quietly as possible, they began to go back to their work.

Fury was relieved that everyone had forgotten about him once Hawkeye had made her entrance. He was also happy that Havoc was now sitting instead of feverishly pacing. Containing another sigh, he tried once again to get some of his work done. For a while he actually managed to get through some of the work, but Havoc decided to start pacing again. Only this time he kept to chewing on his cigarette instead of actually lighting it up.

Time passed, and during lunch Fury was finally given a break from Havoc's presence. Yet even as he ate Havoc still occupied his mind. Breda was babbling on about what Havoc's issue was, completely ignoring the glares sent his way by Fury.

"Maybe another girl turned him down? Yeah that's it; he never gets worked up over anything else besides that. Well, he would over his cigarettes. But that's about it. Have you been watching him? He just goes back and forth, back and forth. He looks really agitated, man." Fury just sat there picking at his lunch, tuning Breda out. He didn't want to think about Havoc. He didn't want to talk about Havoc. There were times he didn't even want to work near Havoc. The small crush he had developed on Havoc had decided to develop into a full blown obsession. He spent all his free time at the office watching or just listening to Havoc. It hurt because he knew there was no chance that Havoc could ever feel the same. Havoc spent too much time chasing girls to see Fury.

Fury's internal angst fest was suddenly interrupted when something Breda had said finally reached his brain. He furiously began shaking his head. "No, I can't!"

"Come on, don't you want to know what's wrong? You're a nice person. He'll tell you if you ask!"

"No, he won't. He is obviously in need of some alone time. We shouldn't bother him!" Fury tried to protest, but Breda grabbed him and dragged him through the lunch room. They stopped at one of the doors leading to the courtyard. From there Fury could see Havoc pacing and smoking under one of the trees. By Havoc's feet Fury could see a pile of cigarette butts.

While Fury was distracted Breda took the opportunity to shove him out the door. "Go on!" He stood at the door while Fury hesitated. Fury then slowly went over to stand next to the tree that Havoc was under.

Fury just stood there for about five minutes; too afraid to say anything. Havoc was too occupied to notice him. Finally he decided that it was best to just get it over with so that Breda would quit bothering him. "Umm, Havoc?"

Havoc whirled around, startled. When he saw it was Fury standing there, a look of confusion crossed his face.

"I, um, wanted to see what the matter was." Fury quickly explained. "You've just been pacing and pacing all morning, and it seems like there is something wrong. So if something was wrong I thought maybe I could help. Or if you would rather talk to someone else I can go and get them. Or if you don't want to talk at all then I'll just go away. And, um...yeah...sorry." He mentally cursed himself for just standing there and babbling like an idiot.

Havoc just chuckled to himself a moment before getting a very serious look on his face. "Yeah, you would probably be the best person to talk to this about." He sighed again, before putting out his cigarette and leaning against the tree.

"Okay, alright. Um, what's the matter?" Fury asked, silently wondering why he could possibly be the best person to help Havoc.

"I'm planning on asking someone out and I'm pretty nervous about what they'll say."

"Oh." There it was again, the pain that came with the knowledge that he would never be anything to Havoc. He managed to keep the hurt out of his voice when he said, "That's not really something I can help you with Havoc."

"Well, I'm planning to ask you out." Havoc stated. His gaze had fallen to look upon his shoes. Fury stood there in absolute shock. This was not what he had expected. His brain was kicking him, and telling him, 'don't just stand there, say something!'

"If it helps, I'll say yes." Where the hell had those words come from? Fury blushed with the brightest red imaginable. That was a very non Fury-like thing to say. He blanched when he realized that Havoc had come around the tree to stand right in front of him.

"Fury, will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Havoc was back to his confident and cocky self. He smirked to himself as he watched Fury try to regain his composure.

"Yes." This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream. Havoc wouldn't just ask him out, but he had. Havoc had just asked him, Kain Fury, out, and he had actually said yes! He thought he was going to pass out right then and there.

"Great, I know this little place-"He was interrupted by Fury.

"Oh, I cant not tomorrow." He had regained enough of his senses to remember the date. Quickly seeing the confusion on Havoc face he added, "I have a friend; he is having a housewarming party. But if you want you can…you can come with me. You know, as my date."

"Ok."

End

Author's Note: I might end up writing their first real date for another chapter, it justs depends on if anyone likes this.


End file.
